Cœur de poudre
by Miklanj
Summary: Après la mort de sa meilleure amie et s'être fait jeté dehors par son père, Stiles est une loque. Son seul plaisir désormais c'est d'oublier et même si cela implique de se perdre dans des nuages de fumée, ou d'avoir de la poudre sur le coin du nez. C'est à travers le brouillard qu'est devenu sa vie que Stiles va rencontrer Derek. Est-il réel ou est il le produit des poudres ?


_**Disclamer** : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont la propriété de MTV et Jeff Davis, et c'est bien dommage parce que ça ferait bien longtemps que le Sterek aurait triomphé. Je ne tire aucune contrepartie financière avec cette fiction. Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles. Libre à vous de partir ou de poursuivre._

* * *

 **Notes** : Cette fiction est une ré-écriture de ma fiction STAY HIGH. C'est une fiction qui a beaucoup compté pour moi. C'était la première à laquelle je trouvais de la beauté. Hélas en la relisant, j'ai eu envie de me frapper en me rendant compte à quel point elle était mal écrite et mal ponctuée. Et j'osais m'appeler auteur. Tandis qu'elle a plu à quelques lecteurs, elle ne me plaisait plus c'est pour ça que je l'ai ré-écrite. Le nouveau nom s'explique par le fait que je trouve de la beauté dans le français et qu'un nom anglais ne rend pas une fiction bonne pour autant.

* * *

 **Cœur de poudre**

 **Chapitre 1**

La fumée envahit l'habitacle et Stiles se sentit enfin respirer. Malgré le manque d'air pur, tirer sur son joint lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène. L'adolescent s'allongea sur les sièges pleins de tabac et alluma la radio. Il écouta vaguement la musique avant de remuer ses mains en l'air dans de petits mouvements de poignet. Il adorait l'effet qu'avait la drogue sur lui. Tout paraissait plus lent mais plus rapide à la fois. Le monde bougeait à la vitesse d'une tortue mais son cerveau n'enregistrait pas et c'était comme si il avait fait un bond dans le temps. L'hyperactif ne s'était pas contenté du cannabis et avait continué à expérimenter avec des drogues plus puissante. À l'occasion, il avait pu voir sa mère lui sourire avant de disparaître à travers les bois. Il avait bien sûr tenté de la rattrapé et avait couru et couru encore, c'est finalement à bout de souffle qu'il s'était laissé tomber dans un tas de feuille mortes et avait ri à en perdre haleine.

La sonnerie du lycée tira l'adolescent de ses pensées. Il ne comptait pas aller en cours, au contraire, mais il avait développer le petit rituel matinal de regarder Scott courir pour ne pas être en retard jusqu'à en oublier d'enlever son casque de sur sa tête ou ses clés du contact.

Personne ne voyait Scott comme ça à part lui. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de leur relation privilégiée. Les autres ne voyaient que le capitaine de lacrosse, la jolie moto neuve, et la copine postiche qui remplaçait désormais Alison à son bras. Après l'accident, l'adolescent avait tout laissé derrière lui, à commencer par Stiles dont il s'était débarrassé sans ménagement. Elle était morte, Allison, dans un accident de la route. Son père conduisait ivre comme à l'habitude depuis la mort de sa femme et avait percuté une rambarde de sécurité dans un virage. Allison n'avait pas survécu et lui avait été condamnée à vivre sur quatre roues à jamais. Stiles ne savait pas encore s'il s'en réjouissait ou si ça lui fendait le coeur. Il prit un moment pour repenser à la jeune fille et ses sourires qui valaient de l'or, ses yeux rieurs, son ton taquin et ses cheveux bruns qui sentaient le jasmin. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête pour empêcher les larmes de l'envahir. Il se tourna vers l'entrée du lycée et vit la moto de Scott garée non loin sur un emplacement professoral. Stiles eut envie de le plaindre, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait recevoir les foudres du professeur à qui cette place appartenait, mais n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça il se redressa sur son siège, ayant l'intention de le recliner pour faire une sieste. Les clips bouchon des ceintures de sécurité lui faisaient trop mal au dos pour qu'il puisse être confortable allongé entre les deux sièges. Alors qu'il cherchait la manette pour recliner le siège du bout des doigts, un mouvement attira son attention dans le rétroviseur. Une autre voiture, couronné de sirènes entrait dans le parking. L'hyperactif soupira, sachant la confrontation inévitable. Il vit son père en sortir, redresser son insigne sur son poitrail avant de se diriger vers la fameuse Jeep bleue. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il pouvait être fier, pensa Stiles, c'était son badge. En dehors du travail c'était un alcoolique, veuf, et le père raté d'un addict hyperactif raté. C'est sur que c'était pas aussi reluisant que cette putain d'étoile. Une claquement le tira de ses pensées. C'était l'alliance de son père contre sa vitre. Il s'empêcha de penser à sa mère, à ce qu'elle dirait à ce moment là et se débattit avec la manivelle pour descendre la vitre.

-Tiens papa ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Je suis désolé, mais tu as raté la réunion parent-professeur, elle s'est terminé y'a à peine six mois.

L'homme ne parut pas touché par la pique et garda une attitude purement professionnelle.

-Mieczyslaw, tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure ?

Ça c'était très malin, sa façon de refuser de l'appeler Stiles pour éviter toute familiarité. Ils ne partageaient vraiment plus aucun lien. Le garçon savait très bien que si son père venait le voir c'était pour éviter que l'un de ses collègues le fasse. Pour ne pas que ce dernier se rende compte que le fils du shérif non seulement séchait les cours, mais aussi se droguait.

-Vous n'avez qu'à appeler mes parents shérif. Oh mais non j'oubliais, ma mère est morte et mon père est un alcoolique doublé d'un connard d'homophobe.

La gifle partit sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'eut pressentie. Stiles frotta sa joue rougie, un masque de glace sur le visage; quant au shérif, il observa sa main avec hébétude. L'adolescent remonta la vitre plus vite qu'il ne l'avait descendue. L'autre homme sortit de sa contemplation et retourna, la main tremblante de honte, jusqu'à son véhicule.

L'hyperactif tenta d'allumer la radio pour se changer les idées mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le tirer de cet horrible souvenir.

Allison avait été enterrée quelques semaines plus tôt, laissant Stiles, son meilleur ami, s'interroger sur sa vie. Elle était si courte. Elle pouvait cesser à tout instant, sous tout couteau. Il savait depuis un moment déjà pour sa bisexualité. Depuis la puberté à vrai dire. Et même s'il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Lydia jusqu'à maintenant, il se sentait tout de même menteur de cacher une part de qui il était. Allison n'avait sûrement pas eu la chance de partager tous ses secrets. Elle en avait sûrement emporté avec elle dans la nuit sur cette route sinueuse. Et lorsqu'elle s'éteignait en même temps que les phares, elle condamnait tout le monde à s'interroger sur tout ce qu'il leur restait à savoir. Alors Stiles n'avait plus eu envie de se cacher. Son courage à deux mains, il aurait pas du le prendre parce qu'il en eut besoin pour porter à la place sa lourde valise, que son père lui avait laissé dix minutes pour remplir, avant de quitter la maison.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme attrapa le joint toujours humide de salive qui gisait éteint dans le cendrier. Il le ralluma et la fumée emporta ses pensée. Il resta là toute la matinée, à se sédater pour oublier.

Comme à son habitude, il ne sortit que pour rejoindre la cafétéria alors que la sonnerie sonnant la pause déjeuner retentit. Il réajusta son col de chemise et resserra son manteau moutarde autour de son corps mince, alors que des rafales de vent se déversaient sur le parking. Il entra dans le lycée et leva les yeux aux ciel en entendant quelques filles chuchoter avec excitation derrière son dos. Il était bien temps de le remarquer, maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'une pharmacie ambulante. Il arriva à la cafétéria et salua poliment tous les employés. Ces dernières hochèrent la tête tristement en retour, ce garçon n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Bien que le shérif fasse tout pour conserver sa réputation, les rumeurs allaient bon train et la plupart savait dans quelle situation se trouvait le jeune homme. Il fit la queue et se força à sourire lorsque les cuisinières lui mettaient une cuillère de plus que les autres. Il ne finirait pas son assiette comme à l'habitude, mais après tout, si ça pouvait les aider à se sentir mieux. Il alla s'installer au fond de la cantine à côté de Léonard. C'était un élève timide de première avec qui Stiles passait tous ses déjeuners. Il savait que le garçon avait la vie dure parmi ses camarades et savait que sa présence ne serait-ce qu'une heure par jour, l'aidait à traverser la journée. Discrètement, et comme à son habitude, il transféra une partie de son repas de son assiette à celle de Léonard. Le garçon releva la tête et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, comme d'habitude avant de se lancer d'une voix douce dans un monologue de ses dernières lectures ou de sa vie que Stiles venait parfois ponctuer de quelques anecdotes et/ou questions. L'heure passa rapidement et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'adolescent n'avait pas réussi à finir son assiette. Il mit la briquette de lait, la barre chocolatée et la pomme dans les larges poche de son manteau et salua Léonard qui enfilait lui-même sa veste, avant d'aller rendre son plateau.

Ne voulant pas retourner dans sa voiture, il déambula un peu dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la porte des toilettes. Il pensa à aller se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il entra dans la pièce et se regarda dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'il avait maigri, et de longs cernes venaient le balafrer. Ses cheveux étaient sûrement le seul point positif de cette histoire. Plus longs, il se laissaient facilement manipuler et il lui suffisait de passer sa main dedans pour styliser les mèches souples. Il allait allumer le robinet lorsqu'un claquement le fit sursauter. Il se figea et tendit l'oreille pour entendre des halètements. Quel romantisme, du sexe aux toilettes, il ne savait pas ce qui l'émouvait le plus, le porte papier ou bien la brosse en PVC. Dégouté il entra dans une cabine un peu plus loin. Levant les yeux, il sourit satisfait. Il monta sur la cuvette, un pied de chaque bord et approcha doucement son briquet du détecteur incendie. Il ne mit qu'une seconde pour exploser en un bruit strident et rafraîchir les amoureux. L'hyperactif se traîna tant bien que hors des WC, et alla s'asseoir contre les casiers qui lui faisaient face, sa curiosité le poussant à rester. C'est avec un rire désabusé qu'il accueillit Scott alors qu'il passait la porte, trempé et visiblement en colère.

-Putain mais j'aurais du m'en douter que c'était toi, grogna-t-il en le saisissant par le col.

-Ne t'en fais pas Scott, il faut pas t'en vouloir, on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'un cerveau dans notre petit duo.

Il observa attentivement son assaillant et vit la rage déformer ses traits.

-T'es encore défoncé mon pauvre. Tu me fais pitié pédale.

Le mépris était presque palpable, comme suintant de ses mots.

-Tu sais pour qui j'ai pitié moi Scott ? Pour Allison. Pour être sortie avec un idiot comme toi, qui ne la méritait pas et qui n'a pas tardé à la remplacer. J'ai pitié pour elle si elle te voyait comme ça.

Le regard de Scott se voila un instant à la mention de sa défunte petite amie avant qu'une lueur de haine ne vienne poindre derrière la brume. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et une seconde plus tard, l'hyperactif avait le nez et la lèvre inférieure en sang. Il sentit la prise sur le col de sa chemise se relâcher et sa tête alla claquer contre les casiers.

-C'est ça part et oublie tout ça Scott. À quoi bon se remettre en question ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et continua sa marche jusqu'à disparaître dans un autre corridor.

Un grincement lui fit relever la tête et il vit une blonde, elle aussi trempée tenter de sortir discrètement des toilettes. S'il se souvenait bien, elle devait s'appeler Rachelle. Une cheerleader sûrement à en juger de sa tenue.

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer le sang de son visage et sortit à grands pas du lycée avant d'aller se noyer dans l'obscurité rassurante de la forêt. Il marcha plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver dans une clairière qui abritait en son centre une immense souche d'arbre. Il prit la résolution d'en faire sa souche à partir de ce moment, quelque chose l'apaisait dans cet endroit. Il s'assit sur l'immense vestige et soupira avec lassitude. Il aurait aimé que sa mère soit là. Elle aurait su quoi dire. Elle aurait su trouver les mots que ce soit auprès de lui, après la mort d'Allison, ou auprès de son père, après son coming-out. Il était que si elle avait été là, tout serait différent. Distraitement il palpa ses poche, et ses doigts vinrent trouver un sachet qu'il croyait depuis longtemps vide. Il contempla un instant la poudre blanche à travers le plastique usé avant de prendre sa décision. Dans son autre proche il trouva la briquette de lait et il déchira la paille qui lui été attachée. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa tête reposait contre le bois et il contemplait le ciel à travers la cime des arbres.

Bientôt les couleurs se mélangèrent et Stiles en perdit les mots. Il ne savait plus si le bleu se disait vert ou si cette couleur là était plutôt du rouge. C'est un bruit qui le sortit de son débat chromatique. Il se tourna pour faire face à un homme. Un homme un peu plus petit que lui et définitivement plus musclé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par dessus des yeux couleur… Il avait un instant oublié qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer quelle couleur était laquelle. Le nez du nouvelle arrivant été fin et ils avaient de belles lèvres entourées d'une barbe de trois jours.

-Ça va ?

C'était l'homme et l'hyperactif ne put que frissonner face à cette voix rauque et masculine. Il mit un moment à formuler sa réponse, ne voulant pas paraître ridicule.

-Ça va, je suis désolé si j'ai franchi une barrière sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai pas bien fait attention en arrivant.

L'homme sembla dubitatif face à sa réponse et prit plusieurs pas vers lui. L'adolescent fit un pas en arrière et l'adulte se figea. Il rencontra les yeux effrayés du jeune homme et recula à son tour.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que vous saignez. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Oh…ça, chuchota-t-il en allant inconsciemment passer ses doigts contre les lèvres meurtries. Vous verriez l'état de l'autre gars, j'ai dû tâcher son t-shirt en saignant.

Un petit rire lui échappa et il contempla ses doigts. Rouge. Ça il s'en souvenait.

-Qui est-ce qui vous a fait ça ?

-Un bon ami pour tout vous dire. Je ne lui en veux pas pour être honnête, chacun fait son deuil comme il peut. Vous ne voulez pas me tutoyer, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise de me faire appeler "vous", je ne pense pas le mériter.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda doucement l'homme, comme attristé par cette remarque.

-Parce que je suis minable, que mon meilleur ami m'a laissé tomber, que mon père m'a renié et que je suis sûrement en train de vous halluciner pour me donner l'impression qu'il y a au moins une personne au monde qui s'intéresse à mon sort.

Sa tirade avait peu à peu fait remonter une panique longtemps oublié en lui.

-Si je suis une hallucination, tu devrais me laisser approcher alors.

Stiles acquiesça et l'autre se dirigea vers lui, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Calme-toi. Allez concentre toi et respire, on va compter ensemble, ok ?

Ils comptèrent à deux, chaque nombre ponctué par une grande respiration pour l'adolescent et un mot réconfortant pour l'autre.

Finalement, il était calme à nouveau. Il sentit les bras de l'homme glisser de ses épaules jusqu'à ses mains. Le plus jeune releva les yeux pour croiser les yeux de son sauveur. Olives, ils étaient olives avec leur vert clair intense.

-Ça va aller maintenant, je vais t'aider maintenant, tu n'es plus tout seul. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Stiles, je m'appelle Stiles.

L'individu fit une drôle de tête avant d'acquiescer gentiment.

-Et vous ?

-Je préférerai que tu me tutoies aussi si tu veux bien. Je ne suis pas si vieux. Et je m'appelle Derek.

-Ok, Derek.

-Très bien, Stiles, je vais devoir y aller mais on va se revoir, et bientôt, d'accord ?

-Je ne bouge pas donc si tu veux toujours me voir tu sauras où me trouver.

-Comment ça tu ne bouges pas ? Tu ne dors pas là quand même ?

-Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, je dors à l'abri. Mais je me suis lié d'amitié avec cette souche, donc je pense que je vais passer pas mal de temps ici. À part pendant le déjeuner.

Derek pencha la tête, tentant de comprendre le garçon devant lui mais le mystère restait entier. Stiles était définitivement quelqu'un de spécial. Ce dernier était soulagé que l'autre homme ne lui ait pas demandé où est-ce qu'il dormait parce qu'il sentait qu'il serait incapable de lui mentir. De toute façon, une hallucination est une part de soi, donc Derek connaissait sûrement déjà tout de lui.

Pressant ses mains une dernière fois, le brun aux yeux verts le regarda, lui signifiant qu'il fallait qu'il parte. L'hyperactif acquiesça et remis ses mains rougies dans les poches de son manteau tout en observant son nouvel ami s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La drogue avait cessé de faire effet, et Derek avait disparu. Stiles se sentait étrangement comme une petite vendeuse d'allumettes.

Stiles pensait beaucoup à Derek. Comme, beaucoup. Dans la semaine qui suivait leur première rencontre, il avait passé la plupart de son temps sur la souche à lire des livres dérobé à la bibliothèque. Il fumait quelques joints entre les chapitres mais jetait des coups d'oeil à l'orée de la clairière à la fin de chaque page. Derek ne vint pas. Cela confortait l'hyperactif dans l'idée que l'homme n'était que le produit des poudres. En dehors de ses petites escapades dans la forêt, il avait également trouvé un nouveau passe-temps. Tous les midis, pendant la pause déjeuner, il observait Lydia lors de ses petites escapades. Chaque jour un nouvel étudiant au bras, elle entrait dans le gymnase et en ressortait trente minutes plus tard, le chemisier mal reboutonné, les cheveux défaits et la jupe plissée. Après cela, elle passait les trente minutes restantes de la pause à se rafraîchir pendant que ses conquêtes la harcelaient pour un numéro ou un second rendez-vous.

Il avait invité Léonard à partager le spectacle et les deux s'amusaient à critiquer les goûts de la rouquine tout en croquant dans leurs sandwiches et se disputant sur la station de radio. La mère du plus jeune avait insisté auprès de l'hyperactif que ces encas ne lui posaient aucun problème, au contraire, elle était contente que son fils ait trouvé à quelqu'un à qui se confiait.

Le jeune homme se doutait du crush de Léonard pour lui mais n'avait jamais rien dit pour ne pas perdre son ami ou rendre les choses gênantes pour les deux. Certes, le première était très mignon, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à se sortir Derek de la tête. Même si ce dernier n'était qu'une hallucination, il était l'image de tout ce dont le fils du shérif rêvait. Quelqu'un qui puisse le protéger, avec qui il se sente en sécurité. Léonard était celui qui avait besoin de protection, et il pouvait lui offrir, comme un frère, mais pas comme un copain.

* * *

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience**. Je pense que je vais réussir à réécrire la fiction en 3 chapitres normalement. Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur. Savoir qu'on est lu, que ça plaît, et que des gens veulent nous en parler, ça n'a pas de prix.

Pour le rythme de publication ce sera aléatoire, je vais privilégier mes projets en cours mais je ne ferai pas l'impasse sur une petite heure par jour pour faire briller cette fiction à nouveau.


End file.
